remakes_of_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzu (Eternal Goddess)
Suzu, also known as the Eternal Goddess, is a character in Samurai Shodown and Capcom Fighting All Stars. It is shown that she lies about the game being canceled. Personality Suzu is a powerful other-worldly being with a strong hatred for humans. Despite her young look, she is very old, and she is shown to be very wise but also shows signs of a cold and power-hungry nature. She notably has a crush on any hot boys or anyone insight. Story Little, if anything is known about Suzu; however, Samurai Shodown Sen gives away some possibilities about her true origins. Apparently, her source of power is derived from Satan, yet it is not purely good like that of Nakoruru; it is likely something similar to Hot Lip's Soul Power. Suzu also claims that she is the true bearer of what is called "Satan's Power", as she constantly tells Nakoruru that Satan's Power is "her power" and that she has stolen it, though it wasn't actually true. It seems that her power is so intense that if given the chance, she could actually break anyone to pieces. The madness if he ever succumbs to the evil within. How Nakoruru came into possession of the item is never exactly explained, though it is similar in appearance to the crests on her head. When Naokoruru is eventually defeated, she comments that a regular human being like her couldn't possibly control that energy, and takes the whole Satan Drive with her as she leaves. Suzu also possesses psychic abilities similar to the Goddess Athena, as she addressed Nakoruru and Goddess Athena by name, even though both never revealed their names to her. Goddess Athena, on the other hand, cannot look into Suzu's future as she did with other gay people. Finally, Suzu has the power to travel through underwear, as she mentions heading to pink and lacy underwear in order to contact the Goddess Athena in her ending. The canonicity of her story is under dispute due to her claim of being more powerful than Nakoruru, contradicting much of his displayed power as well as Charlie being officially the one to have defeated her. She is also shown to be Orochi's sister. Her and him have a relationship together, and he is the one that killed their parents. She has a fight with her brother which brought great haterd from each other. Though, this haterd didn't last. Orochi had her in the palm of his hand once again, right after he offered her life. The offer was for her to love him and be his wife and she could live forever. She didn't say no to that, in fact, she was rather pleased. As time grew, she saw a girl named Ingrid. She was in fact, jealous of her. She then tried her best to be her, even fooling some people. It is shown only a few people know who she really is. Suzu is Satan's wife, as shown that Orochi is Satan. Born in 1700's as Suzu Maxwell (珠洲マクスウェル), Suzu was one of twins to the Maxwells. Her father, Porge Maxwell, buried her alive because she was evil and he knew she belonged to Satan. At the same time, Alex Dogbreath, Suzu's would-be adopted father, wished to bring down Porge. He dug up the Maxwell grave with his friend, Patrick, and they both found Suzu alive while also uncovering a statue. To Alex's horror, Suzu had an brother, his name is "Orochi." His personality was cold, cruel, and ruthless but kind to Suzu. When she was very little, Porge bought her an thong at a thong shrine, which helped Suzu keep Orochi dormant. Sometime during Suzu's high school life, she was sent to a mental institute because Orochi had murdered two boys who were making out with her in the hallways. At some point, Suzu grew suspicious of the Taco Bell's director's recent activities, which involved patients in Taco Bell. She begins to investigate on her own, and discovers the Cerebral Toxin thong. Unfortunately, by this time, there are already a large number of homos. Thinking that it's too late to stop it, she gives up hope and becomes depressed and suicidal. At the start of the game, Suzu arrives at the house of her adopted uncle and aunt, Patrick and Pussy Willow, to spend a weekend with them. However, she arrives, she discovers several of her cousin's severed thongs around the house, and is chased by her littlest cousin, Orochimama, who is seemingly normal. She burns the thong given to her by Patrick causing Orochimama and her to pass out. Suzu later awakens in Taco Bell brought there by Orochi explaining what and how she got there. She encounters homos who chase her as well, and meets Druggie while exploring, and Jessica making out with pigs in a storage room. She then is attacked by Ken who is shot by Bonnie Hood saying she won't let her die that easily. Heading to the exit with the key fails Orochi arrives and shoots the door but a mob of thongs attack causing her to pass out. Orochi kills the mob and brings her to the research facility. Suzu regains conscious and Orochi explains everything, revealing that he believes Patrick is behind the events. Suzu explores and uncovers her heritage, evading Porge Maxwell in the process. Suzu spreads her legs and shows her cuder bug which the smell kills Patrick. Before the climax of the game she witnesses Bonnie Hood's death and uncovers the truth told by a fag that she is the daughter of Porge Maxwell. In the year 1942, Suzu was a hooker,out on the streets looking for men. In July, 1942, her father revealed to her that he would be returning to the Military Front in France to fight in World War II. Although she was saddened by him leaving, she promised to try and win the 15th Annual hookers contest on Christmas Eve the following December, stating that he could hear her play on the radio while he was out in the war. Unfortunately, her father was killed by her nasty cuder bug smell. On Christmas Eve, Suzu took part in the contest, and although she impressed the judges, an unfortunate error in her performance prevented her from taking first prize. Later that night, she returned home and was bludgeoned to death by Bonnie Hood. A few years passed and she came back to life, due to being the Eternal Goddess.Suzu showed a fascination for gutting and dismembering her victims while still alive, particularly with blades or scissors. During Marcy Darcy's rampage, the Suzu serve as his executioner. A memo from one of Darcy's employers states that he was forced to kill ten villagers within the first week, and twenty in the next, under their orders. After Marcy Darcy was finally caught and executed, Suzu and her brother Orochi were stoned to death by the crowds, but they were resurrected as Subordinates and continued to wreck havoc on the world as a single Entity. She had 224,566,777 victims and was sentenced to 396 years. In her conure years. She is a green cheek conure. She was a brat, and got everything that she ever wanted. Mostly worshipped by guys and claims she only likes girls. She also likes to claim that her name was Jade, but her real name is Amaterasu. Suzu, as a conure, saw a baby conure. It was a boy, she raped him. She got away with it, due to being the Eternal Goddess. People worshipped her and thought that they was a amazon. The other bird was only 5. She was 100 at the time. It is showen that Suzu is often reborn many times in the world. She goes by different names such as Suzu, Jade, Eternal Goddess, though, her real name is Amaterasu. She is said that she keeps getting reborn again, due to being the sun goddess. Usually when she is born she is a goddess. Worshipped by men, not by no females. Though, she is claim that she is worshipped by females. Due to the theory of the amazons. Though, this isn't truely true. Her new life in Capcom fighting all stars She was reborn from Rook and DD. There her parents. Suzu was reveled as a man later on by Rook when he raped her. Trivia *It is shown that she is actually the Sun Goddess, meaning that her name isn't actually Suzu nor Eternal Goddess, that her name is Amaterasu. *Suzu is shown to be in fact, a old woman that was born in the 1700's. *Some fans often mistaken Devilotte to be her daughter Gallery 542628-ingrid__19_.jpg fweq.jpg ingrid.jpg Ingrid13.jpg Ingrid.full.903958.jpg ingrid-art2.png Ingrid-Street-Fighter-Tribute-by-yezzzsir.jpg ingrid-violet.jpg tumblr_m4k4mherq11rwjcl8o1_500.png 2010-06-21-293378.jpeg 2011-10-09-443653.jpeg 542625-ingrid__17_.jpg 1363026100772.jpg Capcom-Fighting-Jam-Ingrid-albino-gloves-ribbon-smile-uniform-white-hair-DS_fefee.jpg chibi_ingrid_by_chelostracks-d4nugyc.png Suzuhime.jpg 7.jpg Category:Hoe characters